


sick day

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sickfic, shitty writing again bc im babey, this takes place during hachis chap probably lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi its me again. fuckhands mcgee





	sick day

Being sick was kind of a normal thing for Mask. Once you get past the first few years of having Hay Fever it’s almost like a routine you fall in.

Which the S4 kind of loved. Except for Mask, really.

Mask never was the physically affectionate type when it came to relationships, moreso of verbal. Yet when he’d get sick, Aloha, Army, and Skull all took advantage of his behavior.

“Arrrmyyyy....” Mask slurred out from his mask.

“Coming! I’m coming dont worry!” Army called from the kitchen.

The cyan inkling sighed and snug into his blanket deeper. He and Army were supposed to be watching a movie together and cuddling, which Mask was never a fan of when he wasn’t sick, so of course Army had to take advantage of it when he was offered it.

Army stepped into the room with a piping hot bowl of his homemade stew, made specially for Mask when his Hay Fever decided he was having it a little too nice.

Army kissed the cyans inkling forehead, setting the bowl onto the table to cool down and lifting the blanket Mask was cocooned in to sit down, and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, moving him onto his lap finally. Mask squirmed from the sudden contact, but didn’t push away, digging into Army’s warm embrace for comfort.

“Sorry I kept you waiting so long, Mask. I had to call Skull to pick up medicine from the store,” Army mumbled into his boyfriends tentacles.

Mask softly hummed in acknowledgement of what Army said.

Mask groaned a, “Whaaateverrr.....” and hit play on the movie.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, Mask loved when Army and him spent time together alone when he was sick. Just the two of them. Army was always so gentle and caring with him, almost treating him like a piece of glass that could easily shatter him by the slightest rough touch. It made him feel special, in a way.

By the time the movie was halfway over, Mask had drifted off, his nose sniffling every couple minutes, Army absentmindedly playing with his soft cyan tentacles during the movie.

The front door to their flat opened and in came Aloha and Skull, groceries in hand.

Army gestured for them to be quiet, pointing to the sleeping Mask ontop of him.

Aloha and Skull nodded in understanding and set the groceries from the store on the kitchen counter to put away later.

Aloha in a hushed tone mumbled, “Ugh, he knows Mask is always more affectionate when he’s sick... It’s not fair that he always gets to spend so much time with him! He’s our boyfriend too, right Skully?” reaching to slide some of the groceries onto a cabinet.

Skull shrugged in reply, grumbling back, “Don’t get so hung up about it.”

A pause.

“You’re right Skull, sorry.”

“Mask loves us all, I think he just trusts Army more with the whole caring thing. You and I are hot messes. You hot and me a mess.”

Aloha snickered at the comment, leaving a small peck on the others cheek.

Army got up from the couch, gently lifting Mask from him to slide out, being careful not to stir him.

The orange inkling stuck his head in the kitchen. “Skull, Aloha, can you watch Mask while I’m gone? Something came up with Goggles and he needs my help. Something about a battle at Camp Triggerfish?”

Skull and Aloha turned around, nodding.

Army blew a kiss towards them, heading to the front door.

“Please make him some honey lemon tea when he awakes, he mentioned his throat hurting a while ago. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Skull gave a thumbs up, pulling out a teapot and turning the stove on to begin the tea.

The door clicked shut.

“Armyy? Skulll? Alohaa?” Mask groggily called from the living room.

“I’ll go check on him. I just hope he doesn’t sneeze on me like last time,” Aloha nervously laughed.

The teapot began to whistle, signalling the water done heating up. Skull pulled the teapot off the stove and began to prepare the drink, scooping a spoon of honey into the cup and squeezing a bit of lemon into it, preparing one for him and Aloha too.

Mask hated honey lemon tea, but really it was one of the few things that could really soothe his throat, so they always had to help him finish despite his reluctance.

Skull stepped into the living room with a tray and three cups of tea, candy on the side for later.

“Goodmorning, Angel,” Skull greeted the cyan one softly.

Mask grumbled something unintelligible in reply.

Aloha kissed Mask’s cheek, “Feeling any better?”

Mask shook his head ‘no’.

Aloha made a frownie face, “Sorry about that, baby.”

Mask shrugged weakly, taking one of the cups and blowing on the surface to cool it down before drinking it.

Even when Mask was dead sick, the smallest things about him tended to be the cutest. The way he wiggled his nose when he sniffled to stop his nose from running, or how he always seemed to drink hot beverages a little too fast and burn his tongue.

Skull and Aloha slid on opposite sides of mask, sandwiching him in the process.

“You want to watch another movie to take your mind of the yucky tea?” Aloha questioned, “or do you want to play Mussel Odyssey?”

Mask softly smiled nuzzling into the crook of skulls neck, “Anotherrr movie wouldnt be toooo bad, I guesss.. especially with youuu guys....”

Aloha and Skull wrapped their arms around Mask and kissed him on the sides of his cheek, causing Mask to let out a broken, scratchy giggle.

“Youu guys are wayyy toooo soft for meee..”

**Author's Note:**

> imma keep it real wit u chief. i wrote this bc im a dumb mask kinnie


End file.
